


The Kunoichi Sisters

by Cho_Sapphire



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brotherly Love, Character Study, Dark Past, F/M, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Secrets, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Two Sides of a Person, all the awkwardness, slow building relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cho_Sapphire/pseuds/Cho_Sapphire
Summary: A new ninja clan has come to New York with a fiery vengeance from the past. Will they be allies with the Turtles, or something more? Why does the Sensei of this new Clan seem to know Yoshi and Saki, yet they don't know them at the slightest?





	1. New Girls in Town

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the 2003 universe btw!

 

* * *

**Leonardo's P.O.V**

* * *

 

It's been over a month since the alien invasion from the Triceratons and the Federation. My brothers and I have patrolled the city more cautiously as ever in hope to avoid people still shaken from the invasion. Not that we haven't done so before, but I don't want my brothers and I have to worry about people hunting "giant alien turtles" in the city. But for now, I let my brothers convince me –thanks to Mikey's famous puppy dog eyes- to take the rest of the patrol off and play Ninja Tag for the night. At the moment, I manage, as always, hide from Mikey as he fails to find me within one of the fire escapes.

**_Beep_ **

My senses go into to alert as I scan the area for the source of the noise. Soon enough, feet scuffle above me with a string of curses. Quickly, I climb up on top the roof and jump from three buildings and find the source of the screams. Down a dark alley, I still hear the screams, but…no one is in sight.

_What the shell?_

I scan the alley to see nobody of any kind of danger whatsoever. I jump down to the alley and find a small, thin device implanted on the brick wall. A small, wireless camera, no less. I try to pull out the small thing, but accidentally break in half in the process.

_Who would do this?_

"Ah man…" a voice complained from above, "she's gonna kill me…!"

I haste, I unsheathe one of my katanas and scan my surroundings above me. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Uh oh…" the voice gasped followed by running footsteps.

Before I make haste, I hear my brothers behind me. "Hey Fearless! Where the shell you've been?!" I turn around to find Raph and the others behind him. I show him and the rest the broken device and explain the situation.

“Someone is spying on us?" Donnie repeated.

“Bishop?” Mikey suggested.

"Maybe one of his goons… I heard somebody up here who probably was watching me.…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

My brothers and I jumped in shock of the shrill voice from the roof above us. We sprint through the fire escapes and towards the door leading to the inside of the building and ready my sword against this enemy.

"Who are you?!" I demanded with authority.

The person behind the door however continued to talk to whoever is with them. “Now look what you did! You got me caught! And in the most embarrassing way ever!”

"Okay! Okay! Don't be so pushy!" the voice complained.

Slowly, the door opens and a small, dark figure emerge from the shadows. Once the mystery person comes out, all of us look at them with shock confusion. A girl in black form head to toe steps out sheepishly. But what makes her appearance even more shocking was the ninja weapon wrapped around her hips. A kusarigama!

"Is that a…?" Raph started.

"No way…!" Mikey gasped.

It's a…kunoichi! A  _female_  ninja!

The brown-skinned kunoichi is heavily clothed in black, with a few bright yellow highlights with her outfit and her short, black hair held I short puffy pigtails and bangs on her forehead. Her black top only exposed her naval and arms with only long, black gloves covering her hands. From her yellow belt held her short, baggy black pants that went no further below the knee. On her feet held black and yellow flat shoes. On her elbows and knees has on metal pads. The ninja's nose and mouth is covered by a black mask, only exposing her big, cat-like dark brown eyes.

She waves at us slowly. Her dimples reddened in embarrassment. "Hiya guys… You caught me…"

"No duh..." Raph said, "who're you?"

"Well I can't really give you my real name," the kunoichi said simply, "so you can just call me Jay-Lee."

"Jay-Lee?" I asked.

"Yep! Don't wear it out!" She dramatically snaps her fingers and gives us a cheesy grin. I don’t know whether she’s trying to distract us or if she is seriously this goofy. I mean, she’s standing before four mutant turtles who could possibly attack her…and she’s cracking jokes?

I crossed my arms, highly suspicious of the girl "Why did you lead me here? What do you want?"

"Well actually…" BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! "Oops! Sorry!" She quickly said as she searches through her shirt pocket and takes out small yellow phone. "Oh no! It's Izzy! Can you guys give me a minute? This won't take long!"

"Uh…sure…" I said feeling like she wasn't any real threat.

_Is she serious?_

She places the phone on her ear and speaks. "Hi Izzy-!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, dumb-dumb!" a girl's voice yelled through the phone.

She gives a fearful look. "Ruby?! I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Liar! You left the hideout with the wrong speaker! Get back here before you get caught!" A break of silence surrounds the atmosphere as Jay-Lee fails to think of any excuse. “Jay?!”

“Hello~!”

“…The Turtles are right there…are they?”

"…Nooo~"

"I know you're lying, Jay-Lee!"

"I am not!" Jay-Lee covers her phone and looks at us. "I'm so sorry! Ruby can be a bit loud at times…"

Mikey is laughing hysterically as I sigh in dismay of this insanity that is happening. "Look, Jay-Lee, we have no time for this… All we ask is as to why you followed us-“

"Back off, Izzy!" the one known as Ruby yelled. "Jay-Lee! Put me on speaker!"

"Shut it, Hot-head," another girl's voice scolded following the sounds of a scuffle. "Sorry, Jay-Lee. Could you  _please_  put me on speaker?"

“She’s not on speaker?” Don asked bewilderedly. Honestly, I thought the kunoichi had set her phone on speaker as well. Just who is Jay-Lee and who is she associated with?

"Okay…" Jay-Lee sighed.

She presses a button on her phone and holds it towards us.

"Hello Turtles," the one known as Izzy greeted, "before I begin, I need to inform to the turtle called Donatello to know that this call is untraceable. So don't waste your time as I deliver this message to you Turtles."

"What?" Don gasped, "How do you know me?"

"Actually, Donatello, I know all four of you Turtles. All of us do. But your questions will have to wait until tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Raph questioned gruffly, "what's that supposed da mean?"

"I was getting to that…" Izzy said with irritation in her voice, "you see boys, the girls and I have been watching you all for some time now. From your fight at Stockman's lab, to that unfortunate nasty defeat you guys dealt against the Shredder within your friend’s antique shop. As I already predicted, you reptiles would somehow survived. But I'm just babbling about now! Ha! Anyways, we actually have a certain… request we like to demand you all. But Jay-Lee unfortunately picked up the  _wrong_  speaker before she left that held that request."

"Nice going, dumb-dumb!" Ruby's voice said with irritation.

"I said I was sorry! Jeez! Can your favorite person make a small mistake~?" Jay-Lee said whined.

"Whatever, Jay-Lee. As I was saying, we challenge you Turtles to a duel."

"'A duel?'" I questioned, "Why? What's the point of this?"

"As I said before, Leonardo. Your questions will have to wait until tomorrow night at 11 sharp. All four of you against all four of us. No traps. No back-stabbing. No one shall be killed."

"Why should we trust you?" Raph said, "How do we know you ninjas won't bring da Foot and have them attack us? You really think we're that stupid?"

"Don't make me bring my personal opinions into this, Raphael." Izzy sighed, "The rules will be stated until we meet. Until then, goodnight."

**_CLICK_ **

Mikey grins ear to ear – so to speak – with excitement brimming through his eyes. "This is so cool!" Raph smacks Mikey in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a bonehead…" Raph responded irritably.

"C'mon, guys! Think of it as a good thing. This might be fun!"

"Mikey, this is serious," Don intervened.

"Don's right," I said, "we may be dealing with a new threat. That person from that call could be setting a trap for us."

"We're not!" Jay-Lee intervened sounding hurt, "We don't lie to people like you."

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"Oops! Said too much!" The kunoichi jumps across all four of us and lands on the edge of the roof and waves happily. "And Mikey's right! This will be so much fun! Bye!"

In that moment, she jumps off the edge. My brothers and I rush to the ledge in hope to see the eccentric ninja, but find nothing but an empty dark alley.

"Well guys," Don said, "you think we should consider?"

"There's no way I'm fightin' a bunch of girls," Raph said, "if they're as dumb as that Jay-Lee chick, I ain't wastin' my time."

"What's wrong, Raph?" Mikey teased, "You afraid of getting your shell kicked by a girl. Ha ha!"

"Shut it, Mikey! I ain't afraid of no girl. Ninja or not!"

"Guys!" I intervened, "We're not just dealing with a bunch of girls. We might actually be dealing with real kunoichi! We may not know their gain in fighting us, but that doesn't mean we can ignore this."

"Then what's the plan, Leo?" Raph asked gruffly.

With my face steeled with determination, I sheath my katanas and look at my brothers. "We prepare for tomorrow night…"


	2. Meet the Kunoichi Sisters

**Leonardo's P.O.V**

* * *

After our encounter with the kunoichi, my brothers and I return to the lair. When my brothers go on to their rooms, I decide to talk to Master Splinter about my concerns of this duel against these new ninjas.

_Something about these new ninjas doesn't seem right. I mean, why spy on us, then all the sudden challenge us to a fight? Did they study our moves just to beat us? Or are they trying to play with us?_

Once I reach Master Splinter's room I slowly enter and see sensei sitting in lotus position in the middle of the room, looking at me with an awaiting look on his face.

"Welcome home, my son," Master Splinter greeted.

"Hello sensei," I greeted, "I come to you with some concerns about tonight's patrol."

"What concerns you, my son?"

"Well tonight, my brothers and I ran into this ninja in the middle of our patrol. A kunoichi."

Sensei's eyes widen a little with shock. "A kunoichi? Is this girl part of the Foot?"

"No sensei. In fact, I don't believe she and her friends are associated with anybody but themselves. There are four of them, as much as I know. Tonight, one of them lured me and my brothers to her and challenged us to a duel tomorrow night at 11 sharp. I'm worried that these people are trying to lure us to a trap. They say they trust us, but…I can't figure out their aim in this duel."

Master Splinter sits still in deep thought for about a minute until he finally responds. "Bring your brothers in here."

"Yes, sensei."

I do as he orders and collect my brothers into Sensei's room. All of us sit in front of our father, patiently waiting for what he has to say to us.

"Personally, I prefer you four to prevent conflicts and solve your problems peacefully," Master Splinter said, "But, in this case, I believe there is not many choices to ignore this challenge. Kunoichi are not to be taken lightly, my sons. They are trained in the same arts of ninjitsu as you all have, but there is one main difference between the two. Kunoichi specializes in deception; they will do and say anything to achieve what they desire. My sons, I beg you all to stay vigilant and alert when battling these kunoichi."

All four of us bow with respect. "Yes, sensei."

Master Splinter follows suit. "All of you should rest, my sons."

"Understood."

With that, we leave Sensei's quarters and head to our rooms. Once I enter my room, and rest for what tomorrow has to offer.

* * *

The next night. 10:50 P.M

* * *

My brothers and I wait on top of the same building we last met Jay-Lee. So far, there is no sign of her or any of her friends. I'm a little wary of this turning into a trap. Although, I'm not fully sure what these kunoichi are capable of. Who knows what they could do.

"Where the shell are they?" Raph asked grouchy.

"They'll be here, Raph," I said reassuringly, "the girl on Jay-Lee's phone said they'll be here at 11 sharp."

"Yeah, Raph!" Mikey said, "that Jay-Lee girl said so herself. They won't lie to us."

"Did you not listen to what Masta' Splinter said to Leo? These girls specialized in deception! Of course they would lie!"

"Whatever! I hope to go one on one with that Jay-Lee girl. She's actually kind of hot in that ninja outfit."

SMACK!

"Ow! Raph!"

"Does your mouth eva' work with dat brain of yours?"

"Guys, c'mon! Cut it out," Donnie intercepted, "They should be here in less than ten minutes. Just be patient."

"I'm just sayin'. These kunoichi are probably gonna ambush us! They're probably hidin' somewhere around here watching us now!"

"Actually," a familiar rang from behind us, "you guys might want to turn around."

I turn around and become surprised at what I see. Behind us stand four kunoichi armed with their own weapons. All four of them wore the same outfits as Jay-Lee, but each have different colors where Jay-Lee's yellow colors are clothed and different hairstyles.

_When did they get here?! How long were they standing there?!_

The blonde girl in black and dark pink is the first to speak. "Wow. They're bigger than I thought. I knew they would be big, but damn their ripped!"

"I told you guys they were," Jay-Lee gloated.

"Yes you did," the kunoichi in black and green said calmly with a faint accent, "by exposing yourself foolishly."

"Hmph! Well you should label the speakers next time," Jay-Lee pouted.

"Girls!" the raven-haired kunoichi in black and light blue intercepted, "the Turtles didn't come here to hear us argue." She turns to us. "I'm sorry. We have a bad habit of ignoring our opponents. How about we introduce ourselves for our rudeness."

The girl comes to me and bows respectfully. "You may call me, Kim. I shall be your opponent."

I slowly bow to her in the same manner. "Pleasure to meet you."

The blonde girl in black and pink walks up to Raph with her arms crossed. "I'm Ruby. You're my new punching bag."

"What did ya say…?!" Raph fumed angrily.

The brunette kunoichi in black and green storms towards Ruby and kicks her in the shin. "There's a thing called manners, baka."

"Hmph!" Ruby walks off with a flip of blonde hair.

The brunette walks towards Donnie with and puts her hand out towards him. "Nice to meet you. You may call me Izzy."

Don shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you too, I guess."

Lastly, Jay-Lee practically rushes towards Mikey and grabs his arm playfully and speaks with excitement. "You guys already met me, but I'll just go ahead and say it anyway! Hi! I'm Jay-Lee!"

"Hiya!" Mikey greeted nicely.

"Alright," I said, "now that we're all greeted each other, now we have a few questions for you girls."

"We'll answer whatever questions you guys have," Kim said politely.

"Why did you challenge us in the first place?"

"Are you deaf or something?" Ruby thinly responded with a look of annoyance scrunching her face. "Fight first; answers later!"

Kim raises her gloved, slender hands, bringing Ruby's rant to a halt. "Hold on, Ruby. This is the first time they have seen us. Maybe a little background is in order. Hmm... Well I can't give you all the details, hat would only ruin the fun. So I'll just give you the summary. As you already know, we've been watching you guys for a long time now. We know all your friends, allies, and enemies. But the one thing we still have yet to find is a…certain man we've tried to find for a while now. This martial artists was our master's ally at one point before we were even born. The girls and I believe you four are acquainted with this highly skilled martial arts master. We hoped he would come up sometime with you guys, but unfortunately, he never showed up. Now before, we wanted to find out where you guys live and sneak into your home to find him. But that would be a bad start for gaining you and your master's trust. So I decided to have Izzy and Jay-Lee contact you four and have this duel. If your moves are similar to what our master taught us, our conclusion will be proven true. What's a better way to observe a ninjas moves than to fight them yourselves?"

"You're after our sensei?" I questioned, "Why?"

"Please, no more questions," Izzy said, "we've wasted enough time answering them. It is already pass 11PM. I rather get started on more important things. Our duel, perhaps?"

"There's no damn way we're gonna let ya hurt our Masta!" Raph said angrily.

"We didn't say we were gonna hurt him, dumb-dumb!" Ruby countered irritably, "use your damn brain, dumbass!"

"You wanna say that again, blondie?"

Ruby turns to Kim with an irritable look. "Can we please get this duel over with so I can beat this meathead?"

"We might as well," Izzy said, "they'll begin to trust us once we finish our match. The outcome of that happening is 61 percent."

"Boring!" Jay-Lee called out as she sprints to the edge of the building. "C'mon, Mikey-kun! We can fight two blocks east from here! Is that okay?"

"Uh…sure…" Mikey replied unsure.

"Cool! Let's go!" With that, she leaps from building to building with haste.

"Hey, wait up!" Then he follows the eccentric kunoichi.

"Mikey!" I called out, but he was already gone.

Mikey turns his head around and waves at Leo. "Don't worry, guys! I'll be fine!"

"He's right, you know," Izzy said, "even though he is an unintelligent reptile. Anyways, Donatello, we must be going. We've already wasted enough time and it's already 11:04 exactly. I hate being late for anything."

"I'll fight you, but you won't lay a hand on our Master," Don said sternly.

"Sigh…and here I thought you were the intelligent terrapin… Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Donnie follows Izzy south of the building, leaving me and Raph with the remaining kunoichi.

"I guess that's our cue to go, Red," Ruby said nonchalantly.

"Like I'll listen to you," Raph growled.

"I swear, I thought I anticipated guys like you. But damn, you're such a pain in the ass!"

"You shouldn't complain, Ruby," Kim said, "You can be a pain at times."

The blond kunoichi snaps her reddening face towards the Kimi as she waves her arms frantically. "Hey, who side are you on, huh?!"

"Easy, Leo and I can take our battle north from here, and you two hot-heads can duke it out here. Just remember not to kill each other, will ya?"

Ruby groans with distaste. "Is there ever a time you don't annoy me?"

"It's my job to annoy you." The calm kunoichi turns to me. "Follow me. Our destination isn't far from here." I nod as I follow the raven-haired kunoichi leaping from building to building until we reach a wide open rooftop. I look around the area Kim brought us to.

_The area seems abandoned, which means we won't have to worry about anyone watching. Most likely, they probably have the same battle grounds as well._

"Now that we're alone," Kim said as she walks to the opposite of the building, "we can finally get our duel in play."

"One of your friends said there were rules in this duel," I said, "Should I be worried?"

"Oh no! The rules of our duel are plain and simple. Here are the rules: no killing is allowed and no cheap shots. The opponent is defeated unless they are too injured to fight or they surrender. Simple as that."

"Seems simple enough," I said calmly.

"Good…" The ninja draws out a katana and gets in her own fighting stance. "You ready, Leonardo?"

I draw out one of my katana and get into my fighting stance as well. "Ready as I'll ever be."


	3. Leo vs. Kim

Neither I nor the kunoichi moved a single muscle ever since we've drawn our weapons. Not a single opening is present in her form. I can say the same for her as well. Her cool smirk shows her façade to scan for and weak points. From the feet strongly placed to the posture strongly held, our fighting stances were exactly the same.

After a long strain of silence, she rushes towards me, swinging her katana towards me. Easily, I block her attacks blow after blow. However, I fail to block a sudden kick to my plastron, knocking the wind out of me as I take a few steps back. In that moment, she leaps towards me and lands a flying kick at my plastron again. Falling back, I spot Kim lunging above me with her katana high above her. Swiftly, I roll away as her blade hits the concrete ground. In that instant, I kick her side, making her step back a little. Taking my chance, I attack her with an onslaught of swings with my katana with fluid strikes and kicks. Unexpectedly, most of my strikes only manage to inflict small cuts and bruises from her head to toe.

Suddenly, she blocks my katana and grabs my wrists tightly. Before I could move, she presses a pressure point on my arm, paralyzing me painfully. Swiftly, Kim flips me to the ground and plants her foot on top of my plastron.

"I'm impressed, Leonardo-san," the raven haired kunoichi stated calmly, "I've fought my sisters for many years, easily finding the weak points of their fighting styles time and time again. But with you, I can barely find a weak point in your fighting stance. However, I won't have much trouble defeating you."

"Funny," I replied, "I could say the same thing to you, Kim. But should you try to prevent showing your enemies weaknesses? You're sounding a bit too overconfident of yourself."

"Believe me, kame, I wouldn't let overconfidence affect me."

"Why exactly are you even telling me this in the first place?"

Kim suddenly shoots her head mere centimeters away from my face. I could only stare into the dark abyss that were her eyes. I could even feel her smirking confidently across her pale face. "I like to provoke my opponents sometimes… Hope that doesn't bother you too much..."

"That will become your downfall" I replied as I sweep her feet from the ground, making her fall heavily.

Both the raven-haired kunoichi and I quickly backflip to my feet with our weapons ready. At the same time, we both charge at each other with full force. Clash after clash, we manage to block each other's strikes for a while until the kunoichi performs a split kick, hitting me in the jaw. As I'm distracted, Kim suddenly flips over me and land a side-kick towards my shell. Roughly, I fall to the ground and watch as Kim kicks my katana out of my grip. In that moment, she points her weapon to my neck.

"Give up, Leonardo-san?" Kim questioned with an innocent look.

I turn slightly to her at the corner of my eye as I smirk slightly. "Not quite."

She quickly gives me a questioning look. "Nani?"

Immediately, I unsheathe my other katana and rush towards her, preparing to strike. As predicted, Kim positions her katana to block my supposed attack. At the last second, I leap over her and pull a roundhouse kick to her side, making her loose her balance. Next, I swing my blade knowing she would barely block it messily. With that, I'm able to elbow her arm strongly. With a grunt, she drops her weapon instantly, grabbing her arm painfully. At that moment, I quickly grab her bruising arm and hit the end of my handle to her skull. Agonizingly, she falls to the ground, now grabbing the side of her head. Lastly, kick her katana away from her reach, then point my blade towards her neck, her face plastered with shock.

"Surrender?" I questioned.

She blinks a few times before she smiles warmly. "I surrender."

I sheath my katana back to my holster as I help the kunoichi to her feet. Surprisingly, the kunoichi bows to me. I follow suit to show my respect.

I take a quick look at her head and notice a major bruise, along with a small bloody cut on the side of her forehead. "Sorry about the head injury. Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry," Kim said reassuringly, wiping off the blood with the back of her gloved hand, "Nothing but a few bandages and ice packs won't help. But most likely, Izzy and Jay-Lee are going to pester me with any injuries."

"Hmph, sounds like Donatello."

She laughs a little. "I can see that…"

"But to more important things…Did I live up to your expectations?"

"Better…! You were more incredible than I expected! Besides Ruby, no one hasn't put me in this state before. Your skills are a little diligent than my own. I have to say, my sensei would be most pleased if she saw our duel."

"Now that you mentioned that, why are you so bent on finding my sensei?"

Kim then gives me a serious look. "Let's just say, it's really dire we find him before a certain someone finds us."

"Are you girls and your sensei in danger?" I asked warily.

"Well yes…and no." She then turns away from me. "C'mon Leonardo-san, we'll meet the others where we met and wait on them."

"What happens after my brothers' duel then?"

Unexpectedly, she flashes a playful grin at me. "You'll just have to find out."

With that, she jumps to the building in front of us. With a sigh, I follow suit with the kunoichi.

_I hope I'm right about having little trust in her…_

* * *

 


	4. Raph vs Ruby

After everyone left, I take the time look over the rooftop. The area's clear with only a water tower in the corner. No signs of any traps or anyone hiding anywhere. Hell, this would be the perfect opportunity to ambush us since my brothers and I are separated. Just the look from this damn blondie is just irking me enough.

"Now before I pummel you to a pulp," the blonde ninja said smugly, "we have to put some ground rules so this fight is fair."

"Why da hell should I follow' ya damn rules?" I asked harshly, "How do I know ya ain't gonna try 'n cheat?"

Ruby immediately glares at me. "Hey! I may not look it, but I do have honor! So don't be accusing me of any bull crap! Got it? Now shut it so I can explain these stupid rules already!" Reluctantly, I stay silent and listen. "The rules are plain and simple. We can't kill each other or use any cheap shots. Whoever gets pummeled or surrenders loses. Is that easy enough for ya?"

"Enough jabberin'!" I growled as I pull out my sais, "C'mon!"

She sighs irritably as she twirls something behind her back. "This is going to be way too easy... How disappointing..."

I get into my fighting stance as suddenly she spreads her arms out. "I'll let you have the first hit since you won't be able to land another one later."

_Da hell?! Is this chick mental or somethin'?!_

"What's the matter, Raphie Boy?" Ruby taunted, "Afraid to hit a girl? If so, than you're not the tough turtle I thought you were. So sad."

_That's it!_ Heatedly, I rush in and throw a punch aimed to her face. But in an instant, she swiftly dodges and grabs my arm with a stoic look. Suddenly, she presses a pressure point in my inner elbow, paralyzing my arm and making me lose my sai from my hand. Surprisingly, she strongly kicks my plastron and knocks me of balance. Then she flips me over and slams me to the ground.

"Didn't think I could do that, huh?" the damn blonde said mockingly.

"Lucky shot!" I growled as I grab my sai and heatedly charge at her. Somehow, she manages to dodge my attacks as if she wasn't trying. Suddenly, she lands a split kick to my jaw, then smacks me something metal. Grabbing my face, I luckily notice something flying towards me as I quickly side step to the side. At that moment, she dashes towards me and go on a full onslaught. To my surprise, I manage to block half of her attacks, yet her attacks are strong enough to inflict damage to me. Every punch and kick are getting rougher little by little. But I wasn't going to let this girl get the better of me. I strongly grab both of her arms and use a head-butt. With that, I knee her in the stomach, following with using the end of my sais and bash her in the head. Not giving her time to recover, I uppercut her chin, making her fly away from me and land roughly on the concrete.

"Ya done yet, blondie?" I smirked.

All of the sudden, I strong hit lands on the back of my head. I look back to find whoever did that, only to find nobody.

_Da shell?!_

"Damn…turtle…!" Ruby growled angrily.

I turn back to the black and pink clad ninja and see that in one of her hands holds a face mask broken into two. On her face shows a big scrape on her bruised face and a trail of blood from her lips…and man is she pissed!

"What's wrong? Can't handle a little scratch?"

"Shut the hell up!" Ruby yelled as she throws her broken face mask to the ground. "You've just made this girl really pissed off!" Furiously, she gets in her combat stance takes out a… tessen? Man! Her fan can practically cover her whole head! "First off, it's a freakin' tessen! Second, now I'm gonna have to bash that ugly little face of yours, jackass!"

"Whadda ya gonna do? Fan me to death?"

With a snarl, Ruby sprints towards a swipes me with her 'tessen'. I easily block her stupid fan with my sais as she constantly attacks me with her punches and kicks as she uses her weapon. Hit after hit, we both manage to inflict damage at each other. My sais would cling against her weapon and her metal paddings at times as well.

At the same time, we break apart heavily breathing. Both of us are glaring bitterly at each other as I feel the heated tension. Honestly, I can't believe I've had to fight this hard against a girl in my life. For shell's sakes, this was supposed to be no sweat! But that definitely wasn't the case. I have the scrapes and bruises to prove it…especially the kunoichi.

"You're one tough chick," I said breathlessly, "Ya know dat?"

"If I were to say this wasn't the most fun I've ever had in a fight in my life," Ruby replied tiredly with a bloody smirk, "I would be lying. And thanks…I can say you're tough to beat."

I grunted. "Who said you were gonna beat me?"

The black and pink cladded ninja grins smugly. "I did…and I will."

I race towards her and attempt to jab her in stomach. However, she probably expected that as she flips over me side kicks me, landing a hit on my shell. Instantly, her fan whips me right across the face, luckily only leaving a small cut and bruise on my cheek. Calmly, she catches her weapon as it returns to her awaiting hand. As she charges me, I manage to catch her flying kick and throw her towards the water tower's legs. Maybe too hard.

CLANG!

"SHIT!"

_Ah shell…!_

I rush to her and quickly scan her body for any heavy damage. She clings her head and squints her eyes as a she cusses out a storm. Despite the cuts and bruises showing through her tattered outfit, I don't see anything wrong.

_Please tell me I didn't break her skull..._

"Ah man…!" Ruby groaned, "I feel like a freakin' train just hit me."

"Hey! You okay?" I asked concerned, "How

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She attempts to get on her feet, but as soon as she gets up, she loses her footing. Fortunately, I catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Sorry 'bout dat, blondie. Just take your time..."

She lightly bats my shoulder, trying to brush off her likely concussion. "Ah shut it… And stop calling me 'blondie'. I have a name."

"My bad." I actually laugh as she looks away with a pout. Now that I really look at her, she seems no older than sixteen. Yet I can tell that th eblonde is putting up the façade that she's older. Her face clearly covered in makeup, especially around her jade eyes. 

"No worries. Besides, I've been hurt worse than this…"

_This girl is tough, I can say that. But she's really stubborn too._

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" She sighed brushing her strands of hair off her face, "But you win…"

I snorted. "No kidding."

"Whatever…" She slowly pushes herself off of me. "Let's wait here, okay? One or two of the girls should be done fighting your brothers by now."

"Alright."

Ruby nods and sits on the concrete. Taking no problem to the wait, I follow suit and sit with her.

"By the way," I said, "I'm still not lettin' you or your kunoichi friends harm my Sensei."

"Who said we were?" She replied calmly, "Now, drop it. Your little attack is still giving me a splitting headache. Your accusation isn't making it any better."

I grunted as I silently follow the blonde kunoichi.

_I stand corrected… This girl 's definitely nuts..._


	5. Don vs Izzy

After about five minutes of leaping across the rooftops, the short brunette and I finally reach a clear, wide rooftop. Once I finish quickly scanning the area, I get into deep thought about this duel of mine.

 _Okay… This girl is definitly young, roughly 5'2", and has a slight European accent that I can't exactly distinct. Other than that, I barely know anything about this girl, but I can already assume she's a highly skilled kunoichi. Just like her other friends. If I've done my research right, this_ Izzy  _girl may try to provoke me with her body, as much as her skills. But she did say before that rules would be placed. In this case, I hope I get through this in one piece. Especially, my brothers..._

"Now that we have reached our fighting grounds," Izzy stated nonchalantly, "I will state the rules of this duel."

"Alright," I responded.

"There will be no killing, or sleazy shots thrown of any kind. If either one of us breaks the rules, the perpetrator loses. If one of us is too injured and/or surrenders, loses as well."

"Sounds good to me."

"It should." The hazel-eyed kunoichi reaches behind her back and takes out a long, sickly curved weapon.

"A naginate, huh?" I said with interest, "This should be an even match."

The black and green clad kunoichi slightly narrows her eyes at me. "Now then...let us begin this duel, shall we?"

"Wait! Before we do, can I ask you something first?"

"The girls and I have already discussed our reasons for challenging you and your brothers." Izzy said with slight annoyance in her voice.

If I can get some information about these kunoichi, I'll be able to learn more about them better than they know about us. "I know, but just hear me out. Okay?" The tan-skinned girl gives me a 'really?' look, but gives me her attention. "You four have been watching us for months now, am I right?"

"That's correct."

"Then it is likely that you all have studied our fighting styles. Better yet, you all studied our behavior and actions? If so, you would know we're not the threat here."

Izzy then points her naginate towards me. "That's where you're wrong, Donatello. Yes, we have studied you and your brothers' actions and behavior patterns throughout our watch. Plus, we know you're not affiliated with the Shredder or the Foot as well. But there is still one thing that stands between our trust with you guys." She stomps the end of her weapon to the ground. "How do we know you guys aren't as worse as the Foot Clan?"

My eyes widen in shock of her accusation. "What?! You think we're the bad guys?"

"Exactly. You may have stopped the Foot and this city's gangs from their plans. However, what if it is simply a ploy so you na dyour own clan could take over this city yourselves. Waiting for the right time to strike when all of your enemies are weak from their defeat. This is part of our reasons we challenged you guys to a duel."

"But I can prove that we're not the enemy!"

"Nope," she said surprisingly simply, "Before you prove your case, we're going to battle this out as planned."

_Man… This girl would seriously rather fight me than do this peacefully?_

"Please…" I pleaded calmly, "I really don't want to fight you. Especially against a little girl like you…"

"I'm not a little girl!" Izzy yelled angrily, "You idiot!"

"Huh?"

"Tu as quinze, tu idiot sanglant!"

I stared at her confusingly at her small rant with her hazel eyes burning with pure frustration.  _Did she just call me an idiot in French?_

She huffs angrily as she slowly composes herself. "I meant to say that I'm not little. I'm fifteen. I've just haven't grown to my proper height of my age yet."

"…I'm sorry?"

"Its fine… Now then…" She immediately charges at me with her naginate pointed towards me. "Let's get this started!"

I quickly grab my bo staff and block her blade. I twist my staff, knocking her blade away from me. She quickly jabs my chest repeatedly with the blunt end of her naginate. Swiftly swerving away from the jabs, I swing at her feet to throw her off balance. Unfortunately, she probably sees it coming as she jumps and side kicks me in shoulder. Luckily, I endure the hit as I high kick her in the gut. Izzy is flown away from me by a few feet. Despite visibly in pain, she quickly disguise herself as she charges at me.

_What could she be doing?_

Half way, she surprisingly stabs her blade to the ground and catapults herself towards me. Without any time to think, I'm immediately tackled by her small body, and trampled by her swift assault. Even with my bo between me and the speedy kunoichi, her barrage of fists are proving to be difficult dodge as they go pass my wooden weapon from time to time. After receiving hits from the chest up, I finally manage to kick her off me as I quickly get to my feet. In a glance, I see the hazel-eyed kunoichi catches herself from her flight as she grabs twirls onto her naginate and skillfully land on her feet with her naginate in her grasps.

"Wow…" I sighed amazed.

"Surprised?" The hazel-eyed kunoichi quipped. If it weren't for her metal face mask, I could probably see her smirk on her lips.

"You can say that… I can tell your not very good with strength. But I can tell you make up for that with your speed."

"Hmph. I'm not shocked. Not only am I faster than you…" Izzy then leaps towards me with her blade above her. "I'm simply just better than you!"

Once again, we clash each other with our weapons, both sides skillfully attacking with similar skills at hand. Almost as if we were reading each other's mind.

_She's definitely watched my moves great precision. But if this is true, this might mean she's most likely observing and predicting each move I make, and encountering them with her skills. Maybe if I do something unpredictable, I might be able to throw her game off._

With that in mind, I push Izzy away as I backflip a few feet between us. With a yell, she leaps high in the air with her bladed weapon towards my head.

_Just wait for the right moment…NOW!_

I swiftly leap back as the blade strikes the ground before my feet, becoming embedded in the concrete once more. As I predicted, the black and green clad kunoichi slings herself with naginate as she attempts to perform a flying kick towards me. With perfect timing, I grab her leg and fling her across the rooftop. Izzy roughly tumbles across the concrete until she stops at the edge of the roof. The petite girl painfully groans as she slowly gets to her feet and glares at me. In that moment, I charge at her with my bo in hand, quickly striking her as she is now disarmed. As suspected, she is unable to block all my attacks as despite her speed without her weapon. Finally, I strongly jab her in the chest, the sweep her feet from the ground, dropping her to the ground.

I step a few feet back from the tan-skinned kunoichi huffed tiredly as she again barely gets to her feet.

"I suggest you forfeit, Izzy," I said, "I really don't want to hurt you anymore than I've already have."

The brunette suddenly glares at me before she speaks with frustration. "If I continue, I'll more than likely lose. So…even if I hate doing this…" She slightly bows. "I forfeit."

I sigh as I grab Izzy's naginate and hand it to her. "Here you go." I then scan her short, lean body, seeing she is heavily scratched arms and face with concern. "Do you want me to patch you up?"

"I can handle myself," Izzy said reassuringly as she takes her weapon, "Besides, I already have my medical kit back at the rooftop where we met."

"Oh okay…"

"So let's head back. At least one or two of your brothers should be finished with their duels by now." She puts her naginate back to her holster behind her back. "Shall we head off?"

"Before we go, I have one last question for you."

Izzy sighs as she puts her hands on her hips. "What would that be, my terrapin friend?"

"You and your friends are letting us win, are you?"

Silence stood between us for a few moments before she gives me a slight chuckle before turning away. "You're the smart one, right? You can figure that out yourself. Oh! By the way! You dropped this during the fight."

She hands me a sliced, familiar purple fabric in my hand.  _My mask!_

I touch my face and feel nothing but my green skin. I look back at the kunoichi as she raises an eyebrow at me. With that, she takes off without another word. I sigh as I follow suit as one thought came to mind.

_Something tells me there's something more to these girls than they let on… But the question is…What is it?_


	6. Mikey vs Jay-Lee

After probably five minutes jumping rooftop after rooftop, we finally stop at a wide open rooftop with a water tower. I still couldn't get over the fact how cute this ninja is. Out of her friends, she keeps her face bare without the mask. Her smile just screams adorableness! I can just stare at her all day!

"Here's good!" The hyper ninja said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Here?" I asked, scanning the barren rooftop."Why didn't we stop at the other rooftops earlier?"

She flashes the cutest mischievous smirk I never thought a person could ever pull inn my life. "This way you guys won't try to double team one of us and our duels will be fair."

"Wait. I thought you girls trusts us? Why separate us?"

She makes a thoughtful face as she ponders to herself. "Honestly, I'm not sure. It was Kim's idea. The rest of us didn't really have a problem with it." Quickly, Jay-Lee widely grins with excitement. "Anyways, let's get to the rules, right?" I nodded feverishly. "Sugoi! Okay, the rules are simple. First one to beat the opponent or make them give up wins!"

Honestly, I'm getting more excited about this than before. "Okay! So it's like a normal fight."

She claps her hands together. "Exactly! Like a game! I told the girls making rules was silly, but they wouldn't listen to me! It just sucks the fun out of everything!" Jay-lee then smiles happily. "But on the upside, I finally get to meet you, Mikey-chan! Finally meeting you has got to be one of the best days of my life!"

_Wow…! This girl must be really excited to fight me!_

"Well I do have a habit of impressing the ladies," I said coolly, "I hope my charm doesn't distract you from our battle."

The black and yellow ninja giggles lightly. "I bet you do. We should really get our duel started. I don't want your brothers and the girls waiting on us."

"Alright!" I take out my nunchucks and take my fighting stance. "And since I'm such the gentlemen, I'll let you have the first move. Sounds good?"

She cocks an eyebrow. "Are you hitting on me~?"

"Was it too obvious?"

"Just wondering…" With that, she pulls off a back flip then takes out a large sickle with long chains attached to end on the handle as she takes her fighting stance too.

_A kusarigama?_

"Here I come!"

Jay-Lee sprints towards me while she spins her chain above her head in top speed. Nearly five feet away from me, she swings her chain like a whip towards me. Quickly, I dodge the chain aiming for my arm. Suddenly, I feel something cold wrapped around my ankle tightly. The next second, a strong yank forces me to fall on my shell. Quickly, I undo the chain on my ankle with little struggle. But then…

CLING!

I find myself pinned under Jay-Lee as my arms are pinned below her knees and the tip of her blade are placed too close to the side of my head.

"You should really be careful," Jay-Lee said tauntingly, "This isn't exactly a toy, ya know?"

"I'll take your word for it," I respond with a grin, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"You shouldn't take me lightly." She leans closer to my face. Her large, cat-like eyes practically staring into my soul. "I am a kunoichi, after all."

"Should you be taking your own advice too?" I quipped, "I am a ninja."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Touché."

I easily push her off with my feet, making her tumble across the ground. I take this chance and dash towards her with my nunchucks ready in my grasps. As soon as I'm close to her, she pulls a back flip and gets to her feet. Suddenly, she jumps a few feet above me, and actually lands on my shoulders, wrapping her legs on my neck. Before I could even blink, she wraps the end of her chains on my wrists and forearms and pulls them above my head.

"I call this move the Puppeteer!" Jay-Lee stated excitedly, "Clever, huh? I never really get to use this move on anybody else besides the girls. Now, you can try to throw me off, but there's a chance I might accidently hit you with my scythe and I REALLY don't want that to happen! Ha ha!"

Too bad for her, I'm already too close to her to try block my attack as I swing chucks at her. I luckily manage to hit her right in the shoulder. She instantly let's go and painfully grabs her shoulder painfully, making the chains fall off my arms. Swiftly, I grab one of her arms and flip her on her back.

"I hope that's not all you got, dudette," I said confidently.

She looks up with a smirk, showing a bruise slowly showing on her left cheek. "Don't worry. I haven't even started yet."

She quickly grabs her weapons and rapidly steps away from me. I follow her and attack full out. However, she blocks every swing with her crossed arms, leaving her scythes and herself to take some of the hits. Jay-Lee then swipes my nunchucks out of my hands with her blades and tosses them away from me. Confidently, she points her scythes towards me.

"I think this is the part where you give up," she said with a large grin.

"Really?" I said sarcastically, "Because…"

I swiftly sweep her feet, following another kick to her gut, causing her to fall on her side a few feet in front of me as she groans loudly.

"…I think I should be saying the same thing to you."

Jay-Lee continues to sorely moan as she rubs her bruising shoulder.

_Uh oh… Did I hit her too hard…?_

"Man…" She groaned painfully as she grabs her shoulder, "I think you broke something…"

I crouch down to her. "Ah man…!" I gasped worriedly, "I didn't mean to…"

Suddenly she tackles and pins me to the ground again and chuckles. "What did I just tell ya?"

 _Oh no you don't…_ To Jay-Lee's utter surprise, I pin her to the ground with a smirk. "Didn't see that coming, did ya?"

Out of nowhere, a fist snaps right into my face, following a high kick to my chin. To occupied holding my face, I barely hear the little sneak's giggling.

"Ha! Got ya!" The black and yellow ninja giggled.

"Shell…!" I groaned to myself, "That smarts….!"

After the pain numbs down a bit I take a look at the bubbly girl standing proudly in front of me. "Honestly, I didn't see that coming."

In that moment, we clash again with both skill and end enjoyment as our weapons hit against each other.

* * *

**Leonardo's P.O.V**

* * *

Once Kim and I reach Raph and the blonde kunoichi, I hear a barely audible ringtone coming from the raven-haired kunoichi.

"Is that you?" I asked Kim.

"Uh…yeah…" She replied slowly. Kim quickly takes a light blue and white phone from her shirt. "Who could be calling me this late…" Suddenly, her eyes widen in pure terror as her skin practically paled. "OH MY GOD!"

"What wrong?!" Ruby asked frantically.

"It's  _her_ …" Kim whispered.

"WHAT?!"

Both Raphael and I look at each other with confusion as witness both girls in utter panic.

"Who's _her_?" I asked.

"Shh! Everybody, be quiet!" Kim commanded, "Not one word!"

Before Raph and I could say anything, the black and pink clad practically slaps her hands on our mouths to keep us quiet.

"Moshi moshi…? Hello, Sensei… Yes, the girls and I are doing well…" After a long pause, I swear, I think her skin turned as pale as a ghost. "…Oh really? That's…great…! Hai, sensei… Mata aimasyou, sensei…"

Once she hangs up, she quickly turns back to us in pure panic. "We got to leave! Now!"

"What did she say?" Ruby asked in the same fearful manner.

"She's coming home early! She'll be home in less than an hour!"

Ruby curses under her breath until she responds. "I'll call Jay-Lee. You call Izzy. We can contact them on the way back."

"Hold up!" Raph intervened, "Wha' da shell is up wit you two?"

"Sorry! Can't explain! We'll finish this later!"

"Wait…!"

Out of nowhere, a large smokescreen surrounds me and Raphael. After the smoke clears, both girls disappear.

* * *

**Michelangelo's P.O.V**

* * *

With every blow we inflict between our weapons, we keep our locked at each other. Its almost as if we both can't stop staring at each other. Well I can't really blame her. I am a pretty handsome mutant turtle. But then…

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

Both of stop fighting and separate as Jay-Lee frantically searches through the inside of her shirt. Soon, she takes out a yellow cellphone. Jay-Lee nervously rubs the back of her neck. "I'm so sorry!" The black and yellow clad kunoichi apologized, "Do you mind…?"

"Sure," I replied casually, "Go ahead."

"Again, I'm so sorry…" Jay-Lee said as she answers the phone. "Hello~!"

"HEAD HOME! NOW!"

The dark-skinned girl jumped at the earful yell from her cell. "Dah! Ruby! You're going to make me deaf one of these days." This only led to more yelling from Ruby in return.

_Jeez! Is that blondie always loud?_

Jay-Lee pouts as she continues the call. "Okay! Okay! What's wrong…? What…?! Are you kidding me...?! But I could have sworn she said....! Look, I'll be right behind you in five minutes... Bye!"

The black and yellow clothed kunoichi hangs up and…

"AAAAHHH!"

…Screams at the top of her lungs.

She rushes to me and grabs my shoulders shakily. "Sorry, Mikey! I gotta go!"

"Wait, what?" I asked, "What happened?"

"Sorry, I can't say! I really need to go! Bye!"

"Wait-!"

Unfortunately, a smoke bomb explodes in front of me. After hacking tons of smoke, it finally clears up. I hastily look around me, only to find the playful girl gone.

"Ah man… She could've at least gave me her…" Suddenly, I accidently kick something on the ground. I look down and see Jay-Lee's yellow cellphone next to my feet. "…number?"

* * *

**Translation:**

**Sugoi- Awesome; Mata aimasyou- See you later,**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic! Please a comment and/or kudos! Any suggestions to make my writing better is always better.


End file.
